


恶欲

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Modern AU, NSFW, mob, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: Birthday gift for my friend
Relationships: Walter/Adrian
Kudos: 1





	恶欲

——派派生日快乐！粗制滥造mob Walter+Adrian/Walter文学，字数共计3K4，不是很好冲，也不是很好嗑，我也不知道我在写什么，但是总而言之Walter确实被mob了。

summary：当你犯下罪过，但只有你一人知道。你究竟要如实坦白，还是把忏悔藏进正常的对话。

Walter从来没想过自己还需要在这种情况下打电话给Adrian，让他来接他。大部分时间，当Adrian需要来接他的时候，都是Walter从画室出来得太晚，懒得搭公交。但是现在，他安静地、几乎是无力地斜靠在小巷子脏兮兮的墙上，头发乱七八糟，衣服也乱七八糟。比较讽刺的是，他背靠的那扇墙上还有他用喷漆写下的标语——“做爱不缺人，做人不缺爱”。

手机屏幕发出微弱的光，Walter意识到电量是岌岌可危的二十格。“拜托。”他在心里祈求道，“快接电话。”但随即他又后悔这样祈祷——假如Adrian接了电话，他应该对Adrian说什么呢？你好，我亲爱的室友，你可以来接我吗？我刚刚在一个昏暗的小巷子里拿喷漆往墙上画画，然后我就被人强奸了。准确来说，被轮奸了。所以我想你不得不来接我，因为我身上到处都有精液，而且我也走不动路了。至少我带去的那个装满喷漆罐的帆布包可以给我充当一个靠垫，真是守得云开见月明。无论如何，请尽快到这，因为我必须得去医院测测有没有染上艾滋，外加报警。今晚会是一个漫漫长夜。X。

Walter开始回想今晚发生的一切。

+

他一直到在墙上写完标语、满意地欣赏它时才意识到身后有人。准确来说，不少人。Walter有些惊惶地回过头，很快就发现无论接下来要发生什么事——对他来说都不算好事。这个定论很快就被塞到他手里的那几个用来羞辱他的避孕套应验了。几个男人七手八脚地一拥而上，把他按倒在地。

“别这样。”Walter无助地挣扎道，“我可以给你们钱——你们想从我身上拿什么都行，求你们了，不要这样。你就要插进来了？你们有人有艾滋病吗？或者其他性病？至少戴个套吧？不然为什么要给我这么多避孕套？让我拿它们吹气球？”他恐慌地问出了一大堆问题，嘴巴立马就被捂住了，为首的那个男人一边把手指插进Walter的后穴，粗暴地进进出出，一边威胁Walter：“闭嘴。”他堵住Walter嘴巴的那只手滑到了Walter的脖颈上，往后勒了勒，Walter几乎是立马就发出一声喘不过气的呛咳。

“我能不能只给你们口交啊。”Walter祈求道。“我口活儿很好的——不要用后面了，行不行？”

仍旧勒着他脖子的男人沉思了一下：“去，让他给你口。”他指示站在他身后的一个人。那个人于是逼迫Walter开始吞吐自己的阴茎。毫无疑问，Walter撒谎了——他从来没给男人口交过。这话说的好像他给女人口交过一样。他在脑海里回放他看过的少得可怜的情色片里口交的动作，然后试着装出一副老手的样子，很快就被自己生涩的动作出卖了——Walter因为喉咙里的不适应感干咳起来，接着无法抑制地干呕，眼角都泛起了眼泪。

+

Walter不知道自己是不是睡着了一会。他再次睁开眼睛的时候刚好看到Adrian把电话打了回来。

“Walter？”Adrian在电话对面问：“你画完画了？要我来接你吗？这条路可真堵啊，我再也不相信导航软件了。不知道为什么，它每次都可以把我导向出了交通状况的那条路。”Adrian的声音听上去很轻快，Walter的腹稿在此刻彻底消失。他能怎么说？他什么也说不出来。

“听着——”Walter缓慢地开口：“Adrian，我要跟你说一件很奇怪的事情。总之，我今天没有去画室——我拎着我的颜料罐，去了离我们公寓不远的一条小巷子。就是白天的时候经常有流浪艺人坐在那里唱歌的那个巷子，你知道吧？你上次还在纽扣屋买了杯咖啡送给坐在这条巷子口的那个弹吉他的姑娘。”

“我当然知道呀，怎么啦？你在那里吗？那你还需要我来接你吗？毕竟离公寓挺近的，而我离公寓可完全称不上近啊。”Adrian说到最后一句话的时候语气有点哀怨，但一下子又变得善解人意起来：“不过你是不是还没画完？那我应该还是可以来捎上你。总之，你想怎么样对我来说都行。”

+

“不要……不要这样。我说了——不要！”Walter爆发出一声尖叫。他从未如此狼狈过。为首的那个男人已经把阴茎插进了他的后穴，快速地抽插起来，丝毫不在意那些为他的动作做润滑的液体究竟是润滑液还是淡淡的鲜血。他不得不忍受着身后的痛苦，同时耻辱地为身前的男人口交。

情况已经很糟糕了，但是当那个男人的阴茎擦过Walter的前列腺时，Walter发现情况还可以更糟糕的一点。早在他意识到之前，一声轻轻的、有别于他之前的挣扎的呻吟就从他嘴里传了出来，立刻被他身后的男人捕捉到了。

“我以为你会反抗到最后。”男人说，毫不留情地将阴茎捅得更深：“这还是个开始，你就开始呻吟了？艺术家们骨子里果然都很浪荡。”他点评道，Walter干脆更用力地去吞吮嘴里的阴茎，把所有因为男人越来越重的撞击而产生的、深深浅浅的低吟与作呕的欲望一同压回唇舌之下。

+

Walter安静地听着Adrian在电话那边给自己讲今天工作中发生的事。他不想那么快就把这个可怕的事实扔给Adrian——更何况，他自己也需要一些时间来消化、来做好和更多人说起这件事的准备。

“——总之，他就跟我说，我不能这样在会议上发言。我本来就够生气了，那个时候竟然有胆量反驳他。我对他说为什么不可以这样发言，我说的都是实话，还是你觉得这些实话不能被我们的客户听到？一方面来说，我出了口恶气，心情大好，另一方面来说，我会丢工作也不一定呢。”Adrian听上去有点忧愁：“不过我再找一份工作也不难。你今天画画进行得怎么样呀，Walter？明天路过那条巷子的时候我要去看看你的大作。”

“免了。”Walter有气无力地回答道：“是个很蠢的标语。我都有点后悔把它写在那上面了，造成了一系列的麻烦啊。”

“你不会被警察逮捕了吧？”Adrian立刻问道：“应该不会，因为你还在这条巷子里。”他又自问自答。

“我倒宁愿是被警察逮捕了呢。”Walter小声回答。

+

剩下的那三四个人也没有闲着。Walter早应该想到，需要靠强奸泄欲的人性能力也不会好到哪里去。现在正在他身体里的那个男人射得很快，精液留在Walter的后穴，一点一点流下他的大腿根，打湿他褪到膝盖处的牛仔裤。

第二个人就这样直接插了进来。仍旧是同样的动作，Walter开始感受到一种模式化的麻木。他不能叫出来，他不愿意承认被狠狠撞在前列腺上的时候那阵如电流般蹿过他身体的快感有多么让他想要尖叫。换了一个人把阴茎塞进他嘴里，扯着Walter的金发，强迫他抬起头来与自己对视。

“好好舔。”那个人说。Walter没看清对方到底长什么样。Walter的舌头试探地舔舐着对方阴茎顶端冒出的那些腥味的液体，随即吞得更深一些。他想让自己的嘴巴忙起来，这样它就不会出卖自己的心正罪恶地祈求着身后能得到更多的冲撞。

Walter的腰被男人掐住，阴茎抽出半截又撞回去，把那些已经化开的、湿热的褶皱撞得平整起来。接着，这个男人也射了，更多的精液从他翕动着的穴口缓缓淌出，变成他皮肤上一道罪恶的溪流。第三个男人的阴茎比前面几个要更粗一些，狠狠地锲进他的后穴，让他无法动弹地被钉在耻辱的罪过墙上，受众人享用与展示。

+

Adrian安静地开了一会车，通话并没有被挂断，Walter仍旧能听见那边传来的汽车行驶的声音。Walter知道Adrian不会在这个时候挂断电话，也知道自己真的应该告诉Adrian究竟发生了什么——Adrian是他在这个城市里唯一百分百信赖的朋友。但是正因如此，他才更加不敢开口。

“Adrian。”Walter终于还是开口了：“你可不可以先不要说话？就只是听我说。待会你来到小巷子的时候——你会发现一些很令人难以接受的事情。我没有办法在电话里跟你说这件事，但是拜托你，Adrian，拜托你做好心理准备。也拜托你不要因为这件事而……讨厌我。”Walter挑了一个听上去没那么严重的词，以免Adrian现在就猜到发生了什么。

“知道啦。”Adrian温柔地回答道。“我会做好心理准备的。而且不管发生什么事，我都不会讨厌你的，Walter——当然，除非你犯了什么罪，那种情况下我可能还是会讨厌你。但是你也不像是会做那些事的人。”

+

Walter被操得已经快要失去意识了。五个人都把阴茎在他穴道内抽插直到射精，他以为这就是结局，但他们又开始了新的一轮。他的后穴承载不住那么多恶欲，也承载不了那么多精液。

已经没有人想要让他给他们口交了。Walter嘴里没有填塞物，那些呻吟就忍不住地要跑出来。他已经自暴自弃地停止咬着嘴唇抑制自己的喘息，没有人会知道的，他安慰自己，接着呻吟声就逐渐变大，随着身后的动作高低起伏。

两根阴茎一起插了进来。Walter把手指塞进自己的嘴里——他有些不习惯嘴里没有东西的感觉了——模仿着交媾的动作。他不确定自己为什么要这么做，也不确定为什么自己开始隐隐地享受而非抵制漫向全身的快感。他自己的阴茎早就处于勃起状态，没有人在意它，现在Walter自己把手伸到身下开始慢慢套弄起来。

他的穴道一张一合地咬着里面的阴茎，一个人竟然能硬起来又射出来这么多次，Walter心想，他们究竟什么时候才能放过我？前列腺在撞击下变得不堪一击，哪怕是轻轻的擦碰也能让Walter喘息着捂住嘴巴，把自己的呻吟声留给自己听。

+

Walter听见巷子里传来很匆忙的脚步声。他睁开眼睛，是正在往自己这里跑的Adrian。

+

“你怎么了？”Adrian上气不接下气地问Walter。

Walter高潮了。

Fin.


End file.
